Anne and her children
by MYVERYWILDIMAGINATION
Summary: How will Anne cope with all her darlings growing up? Romance, Friendship, Family and Humour. Hope you like it!
1. The beginning

Anne and her children

It was after the First World War. Jem, Shirley, Jerry and Carl had come back from fighting. There was one person who did not come back from the war. It was Walter. He had died.

The Blythe's and the Meredith's had decided to hold a funeral for Walter. The funeral was small and select. Una's lip trembled. She had adored Walter Blythe so, and she was very sad. She still had the letter that Walter wrote to Rilla. She cherished it with all her heart. That night she cried herself to bed. Faith, who was now a dashing 23-year old girl, crept in to comfort Una.

"Don't worry dear, you'll find somebody else soon." Faith whispered to Una

Una didn't say anything. She turned around and her face was streaked with tears.

"Thanks, Faith. Are you going to marry Jem Blythe now?" Una asked.

Faith blushed and turned crimson. She said something about thinking about it and made an excuse to go away.

Una thought that Shirley Blythe would be okay, but she still preferred Walter. His dark shiny hair, his twinkling eyes, his handsome face. All of that was…..gone.

The next day, Faith met Jem in Rainbow valley. Jem gave Faith a bouquet. Faith was very happy, but she was completely bursting with news. She knew Jem would be completely surprised knowing what she had to say.

"Jem! Una thinks we are going to get married!" She shrieked to her 25-year old beaux.

Jem remained calm. He mentioned that maybe they should, but he had to finish his studies. Anne, who was watching, looked at them and sighed. They were a great pair, and they should get married. Anne had strands of grey and white in her hair now, but she was still the imaginative, fun, mischevious her in her heart and her mind.

Rilla was trying to make cream pies with Susan and failing quite miserably when Kenneth Ford burst through the door and hugged her, because he was in very high spirits and had just finished knitting a scarf (A SCARF!) for his mother's birthday. It was pink, a colour that Kenneth secretly liked. (Not that much though)

"Rilla-my-Rilla! Do you like it? I made it for mom's birthday!" He said, grinning with delight.

"I have never heard of a BOY knitting a scarf! It's fine, and I will help you neaten it up. Who taught you knitting, Kenneth Ford!" Rilla asked, laughing.

Susan was grinning ear to ear. "Susan! You taught him?" Rilla exclaimed.

"Yes I did child, and he is doing pretty well, isn't he?" Susan replied.

Rilla snorted and said yes. Susan invited him to sit and wait for cream puffs that were cooking. Kenneth agreed. After Kenneth had sat down she managed to get the cream puffs recipe right because she was happy, since her beaux had just cheered her up. When they finished, the smell of the cream puffs were so intoxicating that the 'young adults' could smell the cream puffs in Rainbow Valley, So the rest of the Blythe's, Meredith's (Una was in the Blythe's sitting room) and Ford's came running down to have a wonderful treat. Their faces were red and smiling brightly.

"Susan! Cream puffs! You know we all love cream puffs!" They all chorused!

So everybody sat down to a welcoming plate of cream puffs, which was quickly finished and replaced with more, until there were no more cream puffs left!

Susan was a little worried, because there were no more freshly baked food for desert. She enjoyed seeing people liking her food so she didn't mind having no left. She decided that gingerbread and whipped cream would do quite well for tonight's desert.

That night the Blythe's had invited the Meredith's and the Ford's for dinner. It was a joyous occasion, and everybody chatted happily until Di accidently knocked over the whole pitcher of gravy!

"Oh no!" Di said, her face turning red from shame….

_What do you think of it? I hope you liked it. More drama in the next chapter!_


	2. Mishaps and Mischief makers

Mishaps and Mischief makers

Mishaps were soon cleared up, and Di Blythe found herself sitting down and meekly having gingerbread with whipped cream. When dinner had finished, Mrs Blythe and the adults decided to have a little gossip, while the 'young adults' went out to rainbow valley to have a chat.

"Too bad the mysterious pied piper didn't come to pipe us away, round and round the world." Jem cheerily said, thinking of Walter.

The others laughed, remembering what Walter had said about the pied piper years ago in Rainbow valley.

"How round and white the moon is tonight." Rilla Blythe quoted dreamily, thinking of her beloved Walter.

Di knew everybody was thinking about Walter and sighed. She was thinking of a way to cheer things up, so she suggested a game of dare. The others all cheerily agreed, so they sat down in a circle.

Firstly Una dared Faith and Jem to ride the muddy pigs that were nearby. Faith laughed, remembering how she had dared Walter to do so. Faith and Jem obliged, and came back very muddy, and were laughing very hard by the time they got back.

They recalled to everybody on how Mrs Spencer had screamed and clung on to her washing, and Mrs Marshall-Elliott had sighed. Mrs Marshall-Elliott knew what had happened the many years ago and she knew it would _definitely_ happen again. She just hoped that Faith wouldn't get that decent dress dirty!

Then Faith dared Di to act out a scene in her favorite book. Di meekly obliged, and acted out a scene in Ben-Hur. The others all congratulated her because she did it so well. Di blushed crimson and quietly sat down. Poor Di was very very annoyed that she had to act but she did not say anything. She secretly wanted to be an actor, but doing that made her wonder weather she should choose something else instead.

Carl then dared Nan to put a grasshopper in her pocket for 5 minutes. Nan obliged, but her face was full of terror. When the grasshopper crawled out of her pocket, she shrieked and jumped up. The grasshopper than crawled on Carl's arm and he lovingly patted it.

Then Jem decided to dare shy, quiet Una to shout out as loud as she could that Rainbow Valley was the best place in the world. Una's face filled with dread. She did it, but afterwards she was even quieter than she was.

None of them knew that Susan and Mrs. D Blythe had heard, and they both laughed. Susan made a mental note in her mind to give those mischief makers a good scold!

Shirley than dared Carl to spray perfume on his face. Perfume was fetched from the Blythe household and Carl sprayed it on his face. Carl mimicked gagging sounds and sneezed. Carl smelled like perfume for the rest of the game and told himself he would take a nice hot bath when he got back.

Rilla then dared Shirley to kiss Una. Both Shirley and Una blushed and said no quietly, but Jem and Rilla pushed them together. Shirley and Una only managed to kiss for 3 seconds, because they were so mortified. Una had nearly fainted in the prospect of…kissing…

The Rainbow Valley darer's decided to call it a day and happily went back home to sleep and start a fresh, new day of adventure in Rainbow valley. Jem, Nan, Faith, Jerry, Carl and Rilla slept straight away after sinking on their comfy beds. Only Di, Una and Shirley kept awake. Una and Shirley were thinking about how embarrassing it was to kiss, and Di was thinking about how embarrassing it was to act in front of others. Sure, she had acted out her favourite part in Ben-Hur but did not have her mother and Nan's imagination so she had not added any dramatic parts into it. Tired of thinking about it, Di fell asleep. So did Una and Shirley. They dreamt of peaceful dreams that night, ready to wake up for tommorow, a new day for adventuring!

_Second Chapter done! I just updated it. Any critism is welcomed, but please no rude things because it's my first story! _


End file.
